Mi Sacrificio
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: Después de todo, el principio de la Equivalencia de Intercambio sirvió de algo. Post Series, Songfic.


**Sumario: **Después de todo, el principio de la Equivalencia de Intercambio sirvió de algo.

**Descripción: **Aru se encuentra con Edo. Un songfic con la canción My Sacrifice (Mi Sacrificio) de Creed.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Ed y Al.

**Rating: **K.

**Género: **No sé… un poco de fluff, como también un poco de angst. Yo me puse a llorar escribiéndolo, si sirve para orientarlos XD

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de FMA. Si lo fuera, jamás hubiera hecho que Ed y Al se separasen XD Pero si soy dueña de ese songfic. Y eso, amigos, es lamentable.

**Notas de la Autora: **Esta canción es hermosa y perfecta para la situación XD así que… me puse a escribir un songfic, y resultó ser esto. **Spoilers**, quizás, pero en realidad, no hay ninguno: nada más lo pongo para que no me reclamen nada. Mi propia interpretación de lo que sucede en la película, la cual no vi, asi que je XD

**Mi Sacrificio**

_Hello my friend _

_We meet again _

_It's been a while _

_Where should we begin? _

_Feels like forever _

Una ola de felicidad me invadió. Esto ya sobrepasaba cualquier límite, no aceptaba ninguna descripción. Era él. Un muchacho con un gatito aterciopelado en brazos. Acarició al animal, envolviéndolo con su capa roja.

No dudé ni una vez: era él, era Al. Lo noté en aquel rostro de porcelana, con dos inocentes esferas color ocre, y una sonrisa tierna dibujada en su cara.

-¿Alphonse?- exclamé. Mis esperanzas habían vuelto a nacer.

_Within my heart _

_Are memories _

_Of perfect love that _

_You gave to me _

_Oh, I remember _

Al escuchar su nombre, levantó la vista. Parpadeó: sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¿Hermano?

Si alguna vez me sentí tan feliz en la vida, fue ésta. No estaba seguro si deseaba llorar o echarme a reír como loco.

Recordé todo. Recordé la transmutación fallida, mi visita a la Verdad, mi sacrificio, esa vez en la que Al pensó que él era tan sólo una creación, o aquella en le grité, diciendo que lo que queríamos era imposible.

...pero lo imposible, a veces, es más posible que cualquier otra cosa.

_When you are with me _

_I'm free, I'm careless _

_I believe _

_Above all the others _

_We'll fly _

_This brings tears _

_To my eyes _

_My sacrifice _

Pensé en todo lo perdido. Mi brazo, mi pierna, su cuerpo. Pero no, no había cosa que pudiera sacrificar que valga la vida de mi hermano: él lo es todo.

Corrí, ahora sollozando, y abracé al chico. Conmovido, Al se largó a llorar en mis brazos.

_We've seen our share _

_Of ups and downs _

_Oh, how quickly life _

_Can turn around _

_In an instant _

¿Cómo me separé de él? ¿Cómo pude estar sin él?

Mis lágrimas tan sólo aumentaron al ver el hombre en que se había convertido. Era... era igual a mí.

-...hermano...- murmuró, respirando entrecortadamente. Luego largó una risita burlona -...sigues igual de pequeño.

Normalmente me hubiera enojado, pero reí.

Por unos segundos, no hubo más que una mezcla de sollozos y risas.

_It feels so good to reunite _

_Within yourself and _

_Within your mind _

_Let's find peace there _

_Miiauu_

Aquel ruido despertó recuerdos. Reímos aún más fuerte, observando al gatito.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando hice que dejaras a un gato en la calle?- suspiré. El muchacho me miró de nuevo.

-Sí. Recuerdo que me enojé mucho contigo- replicó.

No estábamos seguros de por qué lo único que hacíamos era pensar en cosas ya pasadas, en vez de preguntarnos qué tal, qué habíamos estado haciendo después de todos estos años.

_'Cause when you are _

_With me _

_I'm free, I'm careless _

_I believe _

_Above all the others _

_We'll fly _

_This brings tears _

_To my eyes _

_My sacrifice _

-Hermano... ¿qué di a cambio para verte de nuevo?- su voz se tornó seria -¿Qué hice para merecérmelo?

-No me interesa- contesté, firme -Que me quiten lo que quieran. No necesito nada más para vivir que tu presencia.

Mi hermano menor se aferró a mí, llorando con más intensidad.

_I just want to _

_Say hello again _

_I just want to _

_Say hello again _

-Si me dieran una oportunidad para hacer todo de nuevo- no sé por qué seguía hablando -No me hubiera despegado de ti ni un segundo.

-...hermano...- era lo único que Al conseguía balbucear de vez en cuando.

_When you are with me _

_I'm free, I'm careless _

_I believe _

_Above all the others _

_We'll fly _

_This brings tears _

_To my eyes _

Siento que teniéndolo aquí, en mis brazos, todo está bien. ¿Qué me importa lo demás? Que me quiten lo que quieran. Les doy mi corazón, les doy mi alma, mi cuerpo, mis recuerdos.

Pero dejen a mi hermano menor. No toquen a mi hermano menor.

Eso le había suplicado a la Verdad.

_'Cause when you are _

_With me _

_I'm free, I'm careless _

_I believe _

_Above all the others _

_We'll fly _

_This brings tears _

_To my eyes _

_My sacrifice _

_My sacrifice _

-Esta es nuestra equivalencia de intercambio, Alphonse- anuncié, reflexionando -Esto es lo que nos debían por habernos quitado todo lo que más nos importaba.

Le sonreí a mi hermanito, quien, por supuesto, aún lloraba. Parecía tener diez años de nuevo.

_I just want to _

_Say hello again_

_I just want to _

_Say hello again _

_My sacrifice_

Después de todo, aquel principio sirvió de algo.

Para obtener, algo de igual valor debe sacrificarse. Ese era la primera regla de la alquimia: la equivalencia de intercambio. En ese entonces, realmente creímos que era la única verdad del Universo...

Y para ser sincero, aún lo creo.


End file.
